The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to patterned neo-epithelialization dressings, system, and methods.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage development of granulation tissue at a tissue site. Granulation tissue is connective tissue that forms on wounds during tissue repair. Granulation tissue is typically defined to include new blood vessels, immune cells, fibroblasts, and provisional extracellular matrix. Granulation tissue typically signals the proliferative phase of wound healing. Reduced-pressure therapy typically involves manifolding, or distributing, reduced pressure to the tissue site.